Losing Life
by luvdavamps
Summary: Little story of Claire accepting going to CalTech. sucky summary take a look. Rated M for later chapters. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Losing Life

She knew she could have it all. Everything she had ever dreamed. He knew he could lose everything. And to be honest, he didn't really know how he felt about it. Of course he didn't want to lose her but he wanted the best for her and if it was what she wanted then who was he to stop her. Also it meant she could leave town and that was what _he _wanted. That was all he'd wanted.

It was difficult, he knew he wouldn't be able to leave with her. It would have made things simple if he could. They would leave and get there happy ending. But things were never going to be that simple. It never was. This was Shane we are talking about. Shane "The Asshole" Collins. Slacker, womaniser, and all around badass. That was the rep he had made. That was what people knew him as. And that was who he was. Well, had been. Before he met Claire he had nothing. No family. No job. He would just lay about playing on his x box or PS3, maybe do a couple odd jobs for people around town for cash. Just so he could make rent. If he didn't make enough, he'd call his dad to send him money.

Now he was holding down a full time job. Going steady in a committed relationship with the girl of his dreams. He was even thinking about the future. He was getting fed up with only chopping meat and earning practically zero. He wanted something better, something he would enjoy doing. Problem was, he didn't know what? He couldn't do much, especially since he'd only just got his high school diploma. He just didn't know what to do.

_Six months previous..._

As the day went by, he got more and more unhappy. Claire knowing him as only she did, picked up on his mood. 'What's up babe.' She went and sat by him on the couch. Without thought he put his arm around her and she cuddled up against him. He liked how natural and easy it felt to be with her. When he had dated other girls it was never like that. Most of the time alone was spent snogging or doing other things. With Claire it just happened. They could sit and talk, or not. He would always try and be home for dinner, especially on the nights it was her turn to cook. He loved Claire's cooking. 'Oh, nothing, just thinking.' She turned to face him. 'Really. Well, thanks for the warning.' She shouted out to eve and Michael, their other room mate and landlord. 'Hey, guys. Shane's thinking again.' He knew she was only joking. Eve walked in the room and turned to face them. 'Oh no. That's not good. Better grab what we can and evacuate. Don't want to be around when the house blows now, do we?' Like Claire, he knew she was only joking. They always prodded and poked each other but they were like brother and sister and that's what they do. 'Ha ha. Not everything goes bad when I think. I do have my moments.' Eve was starting to walk away. 'Yeh, it does.'

'Blow me, Gothica.'

'Sorry, not my job.' She finally walked up stairs he turned back to see a very flushed Claire. She was just so cute when she blushed. He loved it. 'Anyway what were you thinking about.' Claire asked him, obviously trying to think of something else. 'Work,' he bent down to whisper in her ear 'and you.' Her blush immediately spread and she was utterly adorable to him. Smiling he bent his head and gave her a kiss. He intended it to be a light kiss, but she had other ideas. As the kiss deepened she put a touch of longing, a silent, _I want you_, into it. They broke the kiss, both needing air. 'So, Eve is away picking up dinner. We have about thirty minutes until she gets back, want to fool around.' She asked him. He got up off the couch, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, running for the stairs. Her sequels of delight following in there wake.. He pushed open the door to his room and threw her onto the bed. Climbing on top of her, he started kissing her again.

When Eve returned from her trip to pick up dinner she walked in to find the living room empty. She walked into the kitchen and found her boyfriend, Michael, sitting reading a paper, drinking from an opaque sports bottle. 'Hey, got the food. You wanting yours?' Michael was a vampire and although he could still eat food, there still came times where he just left it. 'Yeah sure. Why don't you get the other two while I get this stuff ready.' he told her. 'You are wonderful.' she went over and gave him a quick kiss before going out the kitchen. Since they were not in the living room, they had to be upstairs. She went up and decided to try Shane's room first as that was closer than Claire's. As she walked in she found them in the middle of a healthy snogging session, half naked lying on the bed. 'Oh god, sorry. Em... food's downstairs.' She walked back out of the room. Oh, my, god. She had just walked in on her two friend getting it on. She'd been lucky so far not to have walked in on anything like that before. But now. She just couldn't get the picture out of her mind. She walked back into the kitchen. The minute she walked in Michael noticed her expression. 'What happened.' He saw her physically shudder before she answered him. 'They were on the bed, half naked.' She shuddered again. He walked over to her and enveloped her into a hug. She relaxed against him. Shane and Claire finally appeared fully clothed but with the tell tale signs of having just had a healthy snog. 'Oi, you pair. What did you two do to her?' Indicating to Eve who was still in his arms. 'Nothing. We were perfectly safe in the bedroom. She was the one who didn't knock and just walked in. It's her own fault she saw what she did.' Shane told him. 'Hey, look on the bright side. It could have been worse. We could have been doing a lot more than what we were.' At the mention of this Eve paled and shuddered again. 'Ok can we stop tormenting Eve. Lets just eat and move on.' They all sat down and ate there food saying nothing except Eve turning to Michael to say, 'don't think I'm going to forget you stitching me up earlier. Believe me it's going to cost.'

After dinner Eve and Michael were planning to go out as a new film that Eve was dying to see was playing, this left Claire and Shane with an empty house. They decided to just sit and watch a movie. They both had to get up early the next day. They still sat cuddled up on the sofa having the occasional kiss when neither of them was interested enough in the movie. To be honest Shane wasn't paying any attention to the movie. Between watching Claire watching it, and thinking about work and what to do, he couldn't be bothered to watch it himself.

When it finished Claire noticed that he hadn't been paying all that much attention to things. 'Ok what's wrong. You're distracted tonight. What's bothering you?' He just looked at her considering if he would tell her. He knew he would but did he want to tell her now. Well, he wasn't getting anywhere with it. Might as well ask. She may have a solution in her incredibly cute, big brain. 'Well, I've been getting fed up with work. It was alright in the beginning, but I just feel I could be doing something that gets good money _and_ that I enjoy. But I just don't know what to do.' She listened and took it all in. She spotted him fiddling with the games control when it hit her. 'Shane?' He looked up at her. 'Look at what you have in your hands.' He suddenly became very confused. 'What? My controller. What's that got to do with anything.' She expected this. 'Well gaming is a passion of yours, right. And to be truly happy with everything you need to turn your passion and what you are good at into your profession. Why don't you do something like game design or games programming.' He took a minute to think it through. He wasn't going to just rush into anything. He liked the idea, but was there anything more to it. 'Won't I need qualifications for that?' She took a moment to consider this too. 'Well, you could apply to the university. It would mean you could get the chance to see more of me, and it'd be a great way to show people that you're moving on and have really changed. The old you would never go to college. The way I see it there isn't a downside.' When he thought this over, he realised that Claire was right. He could see her more, people could see that he wasn't what they thought he was, and he would be getting the qualifications he needed to get a better job. Except, there was one fatal flaw in the plan. Going to the university would mean seeing Monica. 'Well there is one downfall. And a pretty big one, for me. Monica.' She seemed to be stumped about this and disheartened until, 'wait, how about if you think of being there a way to annoy her even more. Especially if you are going to be with me. It'll drive her crazy. And there will be nothing she can do about it.' After a minute he thought her way of thinking was genius. 'Brilliant. Well, I think since we have it all figured out, let get things started. You could pick up an application when you're at school tomorrow, can't you?' She smiled brightly. 'Absolutely.'

They couldn't be bothered moving from the couch and fell asleep together. Only the next morning when they were woken up by Eve clomping down dressed and ready did they move. 'Morning. What are you two doing sleeping there. You have beds.' Shane groggy with sleep decided to give her his usual two fingered salute. 'Yeah. We know, but we were up talking and fell asleep.' 'Really? What about?' Shane was kind of thrown back by the question. 'Eh. Why is it any of your business. And it's about me thinking of going back to college to train to do game design or programming, not sure yet. Looking into it though. If you must know.' She just stood there stock still. Blinked a few times before. 'Holy shit. Really?' Michael came down the stairs at this point. 'Did you hear that. Can you believe it.' Eve turned to look at Michael before practically screaming. 'Yeah I did. You serious, cause I can't see why you'd do it.' Michael asked him. He knew it sounded wrong but there just wasn't any other way to put it. Shane knew this and wasn't offended. 'Yeah. Claire and I were talking about it, cause i'm getting fed up with work. At first I thought my boss and that were cool and everything but lately they have been getting on my nerves. Claire came up with the idea that if I want to do something then I have to already enjoy what I do. Like when I took my job, I did it cause I like food. But I don't love food. I do, however, love games and gaming. So we decided that I could apply to the university and train to be a games programmer or do games design. What do you guys think?' Michael looked at him carefully. And at Claire. Shaking his head he said, 'Claire. I swear you are the best thing to ever happen to Shane. I cannot believe you have actually pulled off the imposible with him. I didn't think anybody could make Shane willingly go back to school.'

'I've never _made _him do anything. I only ask him to do things and he's the one that actually does them, it's not like I force him.' She argued. 'Still though... to actually get him to even consider going back...' Eve told her. Shane indignantly said, 'I'm not actually considering. I am going back, well if they let me in, but still, i've asked Claire to pick me up an application for me. For years my life has been constantly changing. I just want to, now that I am actually starting to settle into life back in Morganville, be able to do something with my life. Something I can look back on and be happy about. Is that so wrong. You know sometimes I feel that the only person who actually supports me in life is Claire.' With this he stormed off. 'Great. Thanks guys. He actually makes a good decition about his life and you go and make him feel bad about it.' Claire got up and left to go after Shane leaving Eve and Michael standing in the living room. Michael decided to sit down in his favorite chair picking up his guitar.

'Great. Shane's PMSing again. What is with him.' Michael put his guitar down to think for a minute before answering her. 'Babe. I don't think it's that. He was making a serious decition, and a big one for him. He was never bothered about school or college before. Now he see's how much it's holding him back. I think the fact of how serious he is about going back just emphasises just how much he's thought about it. He really does want to do this. And we just put him down about it. That justs tells him that we don't think he can do it. We should be supporting him about it not making him feel bad and put him off it. Come on, let's go apologise. He deserves it from us.' They went up. When they reached the door they could hear Claire talking to Shane. 'I'm sure they didn't mean it Shane.' They could tell she was trying to calm him down. He was pissed big time. 'No Claire. They meant it. I thought they would at least be supportive of it. I mean, all they would say to me before would be some form of, 'get a job, or go back to school.' And... they're meant to be my friends. If that's what they think then what about others. Those who don't know me. Maybe I won't do it.' We were about to step in but Claire got it covered before me needed to. 'No, Shane. The reason you're doing this is to show people you have changed and that you are a better person than who they knew before. So, with them in that group, don't you want to do it more. If you did it then what would they think. It would be like a big slap in the face to them. And that's because they are your friends. So do it and prove them wrong, cause when you do, it will be them that will be sorry for you not believing, not you.'

Yeah, I guess you're right.' They heard as his reply. 'I am right. You are talking to the crazy young genius aren't you?' They could tell that their conversation was ending. 'Yes I am. And it's why I love you.' They decided it was time to come forward, so knocked on the door. 'Damn. Why is it whenever I want five minutes with my girl it always gets interupted. What?' They entered Shane's room. 'Hey man, look we're sorry for what we said downstairs. We should be supporting you and we weren't.'

'Yeah.' Eve piped in. 'So man, we good?' Michael asked extending his arm. Shane gave Michael his arm as well and they shook. 'Yeah. We're good.' 'As much as I want to stay and witness the lovefest I need to get to school and get that application, that is if you still want me to get it.' She looked expectantly at Shane. 'Absolutely.' He answered her giving her a kiss. 'Come on I'll give you a lift.' Eve offered her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After work Shane notified his boss of his plans and was informed he only needed to work up until lunch as his boss had over staffed the day and phoned the other one working just to come in at lunch. This meant that he got off right before Claire and they could have lunch together before she had to go to work. After his shift he picked up Claire's favorite meal of brisket and BBQ sause and a couple cokes.

He drove off to the TPU campus and got to the science blocks with five minutes to spare. When everyone was coming out Shane decided to hide so he could surprise her. As she was leaving he saw a guy with her who was, obivously hitting on her. Happily he saw her ignore it and was actually trying to move away but was blocked by the crowds of people moving around. Shane managed to pass through and got to her before the guy tried to make a move.

Circling his arms around her he bent down and whispered directly into her ear 'hey gorgeous, what you up to?' She jumped a little but relaxed as soon as she realised it was him. 'Shane, what are you doing here? I thought you were working?' She turned around and gave him a small kiss on the lips before he answered, 'nope boss man let me go so I thought we could have lunch. Brought your favorite, brisket and BBQ sause.' 'Mmmmm...' she licked her lips making him a little dazed. 'I'm starving. I was running late so had to grab a grenola bar and then didn't get a chance to even have any of it before my classes.' 'Aww, my baby works so hard. Well lets get going.' All of a sudden she looked so torn. 'Babe. I have to go to work soon. I can't go anywhere I don't have the time.' Luckily he was one step ahead of her this time. 'Hmm how to work this so were both happy...' He played with her. 'Well you see I have the stuff all in the car, so all we'd need to do is find somewhere to sit and then I can drive you over to work afterwards, hows that. We have lunch and you're not late to work.' She looked gobsmacked that he'd actually out-smarted her on something and got his way.

Unfortunately dick head decided to try and ruin it. 'Well, anyway, I better go. I have to study before Philosophy tomorrow. All of us can't have super brains now can we. I'll see you in class.' Man, seriously, this guy just wouldn't give. Here he was standing right next to her, clear as day her boyfriend but still this guy couldn't take the hint and was still trying to flirt. God he must be desperate. 'Yeah, see ya.' she replied. As soon as he was out of ear-shot Claire relaxed. 'Thank god. He has been trying to hit on me for weeks. Even asking if I could tutor him and I seriously though he was going to do something today.' I thought he was trouble. 'Well, I'm glad I came. Why didn't you say anything?' She instantly looked worried. 'Well I know how you get and at first it was nothing I couldn't handle. When he started to ask for tutoring I turned him down and even hinted at being with you but he just wouldn't take the hint. Anyway don't want to talk about it right now. Come on, lets get the lunch and go to the coffee shop.' I could tell that she wanted me to drop it. I resigned myself to the fact that if it got out of hand, then she'd tell Eve and then if it was bad enough Eve would get her to tell me or tell me herself. 'Sounds like a plan.'

'Oh, we can fill out the application too if you want. You can hand it straight in, save time for later.' Sha gave me a shy smile and then a cheeky wink.

I was not expecting that. Me and Claire had been together now for almost two years and despite the length of time we'd known each other she was still a little shy about our relationship, still blushing whenever I made a cheeky comment. I liked the fact that she was doing it back. 'Sounds like a plan.' Taking her hand we went to the car on our way to the coffee shop.

When we got there we decided to sit down to eat. As we came in Claire gave a wave to Eve on the bar while they went to sit. She saw me with the bag of food. She looked as if she wanted to come over but thankfully Claire shot her a look that said 'don't come over, talk later'. I was thankful I really didn't want anyone to spoil it.

After a while of sitting, eating, and finishing the application, Monica came by and grabbed a coffee. She looked about for a seat and spotted the two of us. She came over. 'What are you doing here?' Hmmm, chance to ruin Monica's day. This might just well be the perfect day. 'Well you see I came to have lunch with my girl and fill out an application for next year.' Her face was priceless. Out the corner of my eye I saw Eve snap a picture of it from a couple tables away. 'You are coming here next year?' she asked dumbfounded. 'Yup,' I replied poping the P like I always did when I was being smartassed. 'You'll probably drop out. Anyway Claire, I need you to tutor me, I'm leaving town for a little while and have a big test when I get back. It'll have to be tonight as I leave tomorrow.' I expected Claire to name a price as I knew she liked to tutor and made sure she got paid good when it was Monica. 'Can't sorry.' To say that Monica was shocked, would be an understatement. 'What! Listen. When I say I want something, I get it alright. Now you will be tutoring me tonight, I'll even pay double the usual if that helps.' 100 dollars damn, if Claire did it she'd get decent money. 'Still can't. I have this thing called a life. I have work later and I'm spending tonight at home. I already promised Shane, we haven't been able to spend some time together lately. Now I have class. See you later.' She leaned over and gave me a healthy kiss. As she stood to leave she went to Monica, 'Oh and what you said about getting what you want. Kinda ain't true. I mean, you wanted Shane in High School, but you never got him did you?' Wow, I did not expect that. I started to laugh a little cause never had I seen Claire make Monica look like a bimbo, of course I'd heard what she'd said before but never had I actually been witness of it. And boy was it something. It made me want to grab her and snog her senseless then lift her and drive home so I could drag her to the bedroom. 'I'll see you later.' She gave me that cute shy smile and wink again. I felt like I was going to burst. 'Okay. Love you.' I choked. 'Love you too. Don't forget to hand that application in.' And off she went. Monica still stood in what looked like a state of shock while I just watched the retreating back of my girl and especially that wonderful ass of hers. Man I was struggling right now. I decided to grab a coffee from Eve, hand in the application and go home, to set up what I hoped to be an incredible evening with my girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Losing Life

Chapter 3

2 Months Later

I was really nervous. Today I was starting at the college. Claire, Eve and Michael had been great. With the last of my pay check I bought off the Charger from Rad. While worrying about how I was going to support myself and pay for college at the same time I discovered that my parents had set up a college fund for me and Alyssa. And seeing as they were all gone I got the whole lot. This meant I had a nice amount of money stored to get me threw college.

I was happy. Something I hadn't been in a long while. I had Claire. I had direction. I had my friends. My life was finally what I had wanted.

Claire and I had gone to get supplies for college. She needed to get some as well, so we saw it as an opportunity to spend some much needed and valued time together. We were going around talking. Getting all of the supplies wasn't taking very long and I took that to mean that either we didn't need very much or Claire knew exactly what was needed and was just making the process quicker. 'Oh, we need to get you a sketch pad.' She went over to the back walls that held the sketch pads. Some had designs and stuff on the covers while others had just plain ones. There was one that had the same design as my coffee mug. I was going to pick that, until I heard Claire burst out laughing. Turning to her I saw her holding a sketch pad that had someone sitting on a sofa, holding a game controller in one hand, beer in the other. Oh my god, she found me. The caption read, Couch Potato.

'This is so you. Eve is gonna piss herself when she gets a look at this.' Claire laughed. 'Yeah, come on, lets get some and that should be it.'

'Yeah, we've got everything else we need. Lets go.' We got the pads and paid for everything.

As predicted Eve almost wet herself when she saw the sketch pads. I had started using them sketching some things to help get back into it. I hadn't shown any of them to anyone. I didn't feel comfortable enough to do so yet. Maybe Claire only, but only if she asked.

So here I am. I could here Michael getting up and going downstairs. I didn't have to be up yet so I was still relaxing in my bed dozing. Next I heard Claire get up and have a shower before going downstairs. For a moment I thought she was going to come in to get me up but she didn't. 10 minutes later she knocked on door and came in. 'Shane, come on you need to get up.' She saw I was awake already. 'Oh your up. There's a shock. Thought I'd have to bribe you with breakfast first. I've got it ready for you downstairs.' Damn, she's an awesome girlfriend. 'Thanks babe, what would I do without you?' I asked her teasing.

'Ummm, wither away and rot to nothing.' She replied with a smile on her face. 'Probably.' I got up and out of bed and went over to give her a kiss. Once we pulled back for air she asked, 'Got everything ready?'

'Uhmm-hmm.' I replied. 'Good, now, breakfast?' She asked. 'Oh yes.' I answered.

We got downstairs and Michael was sitting down drinking coffee. 'Hey,' he said. 'Hey, man.' Claire had a coffee and everything sitting waiting by a plate of breakfast. God, she's amazing, I thought.

After we finished I went and grabbed a shower and my things before coming back down and grabbing my keys. 'Claire are you ready to go?' I called through to her. 'Yeah just got to grab my backpack and jacket from upstairs.' She called back coming out the kitchen and passing me by on her way up. Going into the kitchen I saw Michael was about ready to leave. 'Good luck today man.' He called as he left. Once gone I went into the cupboard to grab some snacks and water to keep me going. While I was doing this Claire walked in. 'Whoa, da ja vu or what.'

'What?' I questioned. 'Remember the day you came with me to class. I walked in on the exact same scene. You raiding the cupboard for snacks to take with you,' She replied. 'Oh, yeah. Anyway lets go, I need to get my schedule before class.'

We got into the charger and headed for campus. I picked up my timetable and saw I had design as my first class. After saying goodbye to Claire I headed off.

Things weren't going too bad. I didn't have many core classes so I wasn't sitting getting too bored. I was speaking to some of my old friends from when I was at high school. One of them Danny, who I got on with more closely than some of the others as we used to game together all the time, was in the majority of my classes so we were going round catching up on things.

'What's next?' I asked. 'Myths and Legends. Why the hell are we doing that?' He asks. 'Not a clue, lets go find out.' We got to the class and found seats. 'Have you heard about Monica?' Danny asks.

'What about her?'

'She's starting to lose power around here. Apparently she blew off this guy and met up with this girl at Common Grounds. The guy apparently wasn't happy and followed her. When he was watching them, he saw her holding like 5 tests all total fails. She was meeting this girl for tutoring. So he spread it around that she was a total bimbo, now no guy will even think of going near her. The tutor is apparently meant to be fit. Some of the guys have seen her around campus and that. They pointed her out and she's like so hot.'

'What's her name?' I asked. 'Don't know, nobody knows much about her.'

Just then the lecturer walked in. 'Right sorry I'm late. There's been a change in the class make up. This year its been decided to merge the honours class with this class. I will fully explain in a moment.' More people started to come in. All of a sudden Danny was hitting me on my arm. 'Dude, take a look, that's her. The girl I was talking about.' He pointed to the door. Looking up I saw Claire walk in and spot me. We both looked at each other confused. 'Right take seats and we'll begin.' The prof said.

Claire started towards us. Danny looked mega confused. 'Do you know her?' He asked. 'Yup. She's my girlfriend.' I stated. 'What!' He exclaimed. 'Yeah, been going out for a while now. About a year or so. She lives with me, Mike and Eve. Moved in when she started at the college.'

Claire finally reached us. 'Hey, what are you doing here?' I asked her. 'I'm in the honours class, it was one of the classes I took when I passed out of my core classes.' She sat down. I noticed she looked flushed. I got one of the bottles of water out of bag that I'd placed there this morning and handed one to her. 'Thanks. God, the lab was stuffy as hell this morning and then on top of that we were using the Bunsen's too for the experiment. By the time we got out I had to run to get to class on time, to only have to get right back up and come here.' She explained once she took a massive gulp of the water. 'Any time.'

The professor then began to explain what we would be doing and how the classes would work. He then went on to begin the lesson. Claire was right in her element. Pen poised in hand, focussing intently on what the professor was saying. I too was focussing making sure to take all the notes that I would need. I found that I rather enjoyed the lesson and was actually looking forward to the next ones, which was a new experience for me. It was interesting hearing all these different stories and myths and learn about how they came about. The lesson ended with an assignment to find a myth or legend and describe what it was and why we chose it. Immediately an idea came into my head.

Once we were let go I said bye to Claire as she had more classes to go to. Since we had none, Danny and I decided to grab a coffee. Once we got to Common Grounds, I saw Eve standing at the bar.

'How did it go?' she asked. 'Fine. I even have a class with Claire so there's a bonus. I'm just catching up with an old mate, Danny.' I told her. 'Cool. Here you go.' I grabbed our coffees and headed back over to Danny. 'So you know the barista well then?' He asked. 'Eve? Yeah, she moved in with me and Mike when her rents kicked her out. They're together now. I swear I was so glad when Claire moved in, the tension between them was unbearable.'

'So how did you and Claire happen? I wouldn't have thought she was your type?' Danny asked.

'Nobody did, not even me, but there was just something about her. She looked so sweet and innocent and then when you spoke to her you could literally see the fiercness and determination that was inside of her. She was only sixteen when she moved in and I was warned not to try anything. Thinking of her as my little sister kinda helped, but not for long. When her parents wanted to take her away, I kinda freaked out, thinking she wouldn't know that I liked her like that. So we kissed. We've been together ever since.'

'Wow. So how long has that been then, since you got together?'

'About two years now.'

'Wow I never thought I'd see you like this. How can one girl totally change you?'

'Cause she's it. She makes me happy. Something i've never really been. And she hasn't totally changed me at all, no one but a few really got to see the real me and now that i'm happy more people are seeing it. I'm still me, just content, I suppose.'

'Cool. Hey, theirs a couple of frat guys throwing a party later. Sort of a start of year thing. You can come if your interested, Claire too, if she wants too, and your other mates.'

'It's not the EEK guys is it?'

'Throwing the party? Nah, they got disbanded after the whole Halloween fiasco.'

'Good. We had a bit of trouble there a while back at one of their parties and we decided that we'd never go to one of them again.'

'Well you are fine on that front. So see you guys there?'

'I'll have to check with the others first but I don't see a problem.' Danny left and I finished my coffee. I told Eve about the party and she said that she was in. As I headed home I had time to kill and decided to make a start on my assignment although it wasn't due yet. I figured it couldn't hurt to get it started.


	4. Chapter 4

Losing Life

Chapter 4

Shane's POV

Once I got home I booted up the console and went to find my final fantasy games. Once I had it I loaded it and grabbed my stuff from my bag to take notes on a few things. Not long after I started Mike walked in. 'Hey man. How'd it go today?' He asked

'Hey yeah it went good. Just starting on an assignment. Did you hear about tonight?' I answered.

'Yeah its cool.' He walked over. 'Mind if I join you, I haven't played this in years?'

'Go ahead. I've got pretty much what I need anyway.' I told him.

We ended up playing for the rest of the afternoon. It wasn't until Eve and Claire walked in until we stopped playing. Seeing us sitting playing the game they could only shake their heads and continue on. Well Claire could, Eve on the other hand couldn't help but make a comment to Claire. 'Huh, you would almost think Shane didn't have other things to do.' She told her obviously commenting on the amount of game time I put in.

'Come on. To be fair he was working on an assignment till I came and distracted him.' Michael countered. 'Ha, a likely story. It's not exactly hard to get him to play video games is it?' She told him.

'True but this is actually for a class. We're looking at myths and ledgends so i'm using Final Fantasy. It may be a video game but its still a myth.' As I was talking Claire stopped walking to the kitchen where she was headed. She had a look of utter shock on her face. 'Really, that's not due till next week.' She told me.

'I know but I had some time to kill so I thought I'd make a start on it. Means I'll have time for other stuff later. Like the party tonight. We're all going right?' I asked.

'Yeah, which means CB here has to get dinner sorted so we can get ready.' Eve said. Claire just carried on into the kitchen to make a start on dinner for us all. She made her taco's. A Glass House favourite. As I went in to make up my taco's I saw their was already a plate made up.

At first I thought that Claire had already made up hers, however their were four taco's on the plate. Claire never ate any more than two. 'Whose plate's this?' I asked pointing to the plate. 'Yours.' She answered. 'I made it up for you, just the way you like them.'

God, does this girl get any more amazing. She even had the onions and I know how much she hates it when I have onion breath. 'Just promise to get rid of the onion breath before we go out. You know I don't like it.'

'Absolutely. And thank you, you didn't have to do this.' I told her.

'I wanted to. I saw how well you did today. You looked as if even Monica couldn't spoil it for you. I wasn't even a distraction for you, like I thought I'd be. I'm proud of you. I just wanted to do something to show that.'

It was at times like this that I couldn't believe my luck. How I could get this _angel_ to be mine I had no idea. She stepped up close to me and raised herself so she could whisper into my ear. 'But you'll have to wait till tonight for me to really show you.' A shiver went straight down my back, all the way to my toes. God she made me crazy.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her for all it was worth. When she broke off the kiss I grabbed my plate and went through to the table where I sat in one of the empty seats. Once we were all sat we chatted about our day and about the party. As soon as both the girls were done they dashed off to get ready. Thankfully it was Mike's turn to do the dishes. I helped him dry them before it was time for us to get ready.

After a quick shower and brushing my teeth to get rid of the onion breath I dried and combed my hair. I decided to put on some dark jeans, a shirt, and a dinner jacket. I didn't wear dinner jackets often but I knew Claire liked me in them. By the time I was done it was about time for us to get going.

Michael was standing by the mirror fixing his hair when I got downstairs. He was wearing a similar combination as me, just different colours and colour and style. Just as I reached him the girls started to come out onto the landing.

There was only one way to describe Claire, breathtaking. Everytime I saw her, she was beautiful. But what a dress and a little make up did to her. It always took my breath away. It was like my heart always skipped a beat. Or in a cheesy movie whe the guy turns to face the girl and she goes into a spotlight like she's all he can see. I swear it was just like that. Not that I'd ever say it like that, not to anyone, not even her. I do have a reputation to maintain.

I watched her the whole way down. Stunning. That's what she was. When she got down to the last couple steps she stopped and did a little twirl. 'Well?' she asked.

'Absolutely stunning.' I tell her as I pull her into my arms. I give her a light kiss and begin to move toward the door. We had our hands clasped tightly together. We got in the car and headed to the frat house hosting the party.

The party was already buzzing by the time we got there. It was always like this at college parties. I remember before I met Claire I would spend any chance I got at these parties looking for someone to hook up with. It wasn't until now, walking in with my friends and girlfriend by my side I realised how much my life has changed for the better. It was at that precise moment I made decision.

The night went on and everyone was having a good time. I was watching how much I was drinking so I was able to go to college in the morning. Just as Claire got back to me after dancing with Eve, Monica walked in. She looked like she always did. She just walked over and started to talk to some guys. I started to dance with Claire ignoring her. I wasn't going to let her spoil our night. Next thing I knew Monica is standing right by us. 'Oi, freak, what do you think your doing here, isn't it a little late for you, it'll be bedtime soon.' She said patronisingly.

'Hmmm, I like that idea. What about you Shane? Want to go home and have an early night?' She asked me suggestively.

'Oh, yeah. But, we came here in Eve's car and I don't think her and Michael would appreciate us cutting there night short just so we can have, an early night.' I said.

'Oh well. We'll just have to have a late night instead.'

'Yeah. Totally.' I gave her a kiss, making sure it was a good one, just for Monica.

'Ugh, you guys are so disgusting. Shane sweetie, when you gonna ditch pre school here, and find a real woman.' Monica asked me.

'Who? Like you. Don't make me laugh. You are just an annoying bitchy little girl. Claire is more of a real woman than you'll ever be.'

We hadn't notcied but everyone had stopped to turn and watch what was going on. And by that looks of things Monica had noticed. Everyone was stood with bated breath to see what Monica would do.

'Oh Shane. One day, you'll wake up and realise just what your missing. And when that day comes, don't expect me to be there.'

'Oh I won't. Cause I ain't missing nothing. I got everything I could ever want or need right here.' I told Monica giving Claire's waist a squeeze from where my arm was wrapped around it, pulling her closer to emphasise my point. Monica just gave a murderous look and walked off, obviously a little put out although she tried not to look it. Everybody just turned off and went back to the party although whispers were being passed.

It was a while later after coming back from the toilet I spotted Eve and Claire talking, having what looked to be a heated discussion.

'You have to tell him. It's not fair on him, and you know it. He's gonna find out eventually Claire.' Eve was telling Claire.

'I know that Eve. Don't you think I've tried. It's all I think about. I'm just...' Claire was on the verge of tears. 'I just don't know what he's gonna do and I'm terrified.'

What were they talking about. 'Hey, everything okay.' I asked them when I got over to them.

'Fine I'm going to find Michael. We'll probably be leaving soon so be ready.' Eve said before walking off.

'You sure you're okay?' I asked Claire worried.

'No. Shane we need to talk.' Claire said.

'What about?' I wondered.

'Let's just go outside and we can talk.'

Once outside we found a bench by the parking lot to sit. 'You know how we always talked about us leaving and me going for my dream?' Claire asked.

'Yeah.' I told her feeling a sense of foreboding overcome me.

'Well I got a letter the other week. From Amelie. I thought it was just a standard thing, you know. Like she usually sends. But turns out it was a letter from CalTech. Accepting me for a transfer there. Amelie wants me to go. She wants me to get it to help with Myrnin. She's got it all set for me to go. I'm going to be staying with my cousin who lives up there.' Claire told me. I couldn't help the feeling of my blood running cold as the reality of what she was saying sunk in.

'You're leaving?'

'I don't know. Part of me does, but then I think about what would happen if I do and then I'm not sure. But I don't think I have a choice. Amelie's making me go. I know that I should have said something as soon as I got the letter in, but I was too scared. I love you, and I'm scared what this could mean for the two of us.' She told me.

'Its not forever, right?'

'No, Amelie wouldn't let that happen. Just for a semester or two. I'm not sure, Amelie never said. But we can find out.'

'Then we can work something out. This isn't going to change anything. I promise.'

Claire breathed a huge sigh of relief. I pulled her close. I knew it would be difficult, the two of us being apart. I've never really set much store in long distance relationships either, but for Claire, I'd try my hardest to make it work. She meant too much to me to let something like being apart destroy us.

Michael and Eve came out from the building, spotted us, and started to come over. 'Hey guys, ready to go?' Eve asked.

'Yeah, we're ready.' I said.

'Yeah, probably best.' Claire said. We all got into the car and headed off home.

Once home we all headed our seperate ways. Eve and Michael decided to watch a movie while Claire and I headed straight to bed as we were at College the next day.


End file.
